


Tenebat Pietas

by bickz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Trans Male Character, but mostly just two dudes jerking each other, idfk how to tag this shit, kinda smutty, oh yea prompto is trans btw, there's some ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Prompto doesn't know how to be loved, how to be cherished. He's never been revered or even paid much attention to, and he certainly doesn't know what to do when he does get it. Fortunately, Gladio is here to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so prompto is a trans boy and this is his and gladio's first time fooling around. this was originally going to take place in a modern AU i was cooking up, but i think it works for canonverse as well. enjoy!!

Prompto has never felt more loved in his entire life.

Bent forward, his bare legs spread slightly with his knees digging into the soft sheets of the bed, and a mouth hungrily ravishing his most delicate parts.

Yea, definitely the most love he has _ever_ experienced.

“Gl-Gladio... fffuck--” Prompto buries his face into the pillow and exhales shakily, fighting to keep himself from totally collapsing.

There’s a rumbling chuckle from behind him, and Prompto can _feel_ Gladio’s breath against his sensitive entrance. He shudders and goosebumps spread across his thighs and back despite how insanely warm he feels. Sweat beads on his forehead, his hair sticking to his flushed face. He wants to lift his head, to turn and gawk adoringly at the lopsided smirk he knows Gladio is sporting. But, Prompto needs to hold onto a shred of his pride, doesn’t want to come off as too desperate -- as if he doesn’t already look like a blushing virgin.

“Hm? What was that, Prom?” Gladio’s voice is low, but holds a note of playfulness. Prompto knows that the larger man is getting all sorts of arrogant pleasure out of this.

“What happened to ‘ _being a bit rusty_ ’?” Prompto hisses as Gladio’s hands slide up from where he was holding Prompto's thighs to gently squeeze his ass cheeks. The blonde wants to make another quip, but when he parts his lips, his voice fails him and a breathy whimper comes out instead. He’s glad his face is turned away.

Another smug chortle fills the room. “Sorry, hun. I didn’t anticipate how… _sensitive_ you’d be,” Gladio teases. He rubs his thumb over Prompto’s wet, wanting hole and can’t help staring at how the smaller boy squirms under his touch. He's mesmerised, overwhelmed by the idea that he's causing Prompto to moan and quiver with pleasure when they’ve just gotten started. Gladio wasn’t lying when he said that he hasn’t done this in a while. Actually, correction: he’s _never_ done this with someone… like Prompto. But, he won’t let that stop him from trying to do his best.

Against his better judgement, Prompto lifts his head and flashes a pouty look over his shoulder. However, when he sees the complete adoration on Gladio’s face, his mind goes blank. With a slow blink, those beautiful auburn eyes meet his own, and he sucks his lip between his teeth to keep from making anymore pathetic noises. Prompto quickly closes his eyes and leans to rest his head again. He feels light-headed and really hot and shaky, but somehow, not in a bad way. It’s just weird, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. When was the last time _he_ was intimate with someone?

“Hey, look here.” The words are soft, spoken low and gently as if Gladio is attempting to win the trust of a skittish animal. Which isn’t too far from reality.

Prompto’s eyes flutter open as Gladio’s shadow looms over him. The sight of the larger man in all of his muscled glory literally takes Prompto’s breath away, and he’s left gaping, eyes wide and glossy with awe. His gaze darts over the scars and ink that decorate Gladio’s pectorals and biceps, and he instantly wants to reach out, to plant his lips on that hard flesh and revere every delicious inch. When their eyes meet again, Gladio gives a genuine smile -- not his usual smug grin. It softens his rough, masculine face, and Prompto didn’t think he could fall deeper in love with him.

“Wh-what?” Prompto whines like a petulant child, still trying to pretend that he isn't basically groveling under Gladio's beauty. He isn't sure why he's trying to keep up his ‘cool kid’ facade, why he’s so reluctant to just let down his walls, but maybe he needs to hold onto something familiar, something to give him courage and confidence in these trying times.

Gladio's response comes in the form of him silently leaning forward, reaching one hand behind Prompto's head to support himself and letting the other rest on the small of his back. Prompto wants to will himself to react somehow, but the blonde can't stop staring, his eyes locked onto the other man's face, the way his mouth is slightly parted, how his long lashes almost completely hide his gorgeous eyes -- damn, he could just lose himself in those beautiful chocolate hues. Prompto feels like he should be playing harder to get, like he shouldn't just be lying here so ready for the taking. He has never felt so exposed, so willingly opened, watching his guard crumble without a care. It's uncomfortable, yet he knows that everything will be fine. Even as Prompto's heart pounds in his ears, as he watches Gladio close the distance between them, his warmth blanketing the smaller boy's trembling naked body, he knows that this is okay.

Prompto closes his eyes, already knowing what is to come. He swipes his tongue over his lips in anticipation. But, the kiss never comes. Instead, he feels Gladio's breath wash over his forehead before a mouth presses just above his brow. A smile curls Prompto's lips without him realising it. He allows himself to savour the soothing feeling of Gladio being so close, his earthy scent, the heat radiating from his broad chest, his scratchy stubble, his cracked lips. This wasn’t supposed to turn out like this, with Prompto melting into the sweet affection that Gladio is enveloping him in. They had intended to just fool around, release some pent-up stress and help each other out with their dry-spells. Nevertheless, this is nothing like the raw, filthy passion Prompto had envisioned he would get from Gladio. Yet, he’s far from disappointed.

When Prompto thought that this moment couldn't get more serene, Gladio pulls away only to plant another barely-there peck on a flushed freckled cheek. The smaller boy's smile spreads into a grin, and he lets out a small giggle. This time, however, Gladio's beard tickles Prompto's face and he can't help reflexively turning his head to hide in the pillow.

The sudden movement seems to startle Gladio, his brow furrowing with concern when he pulls back. “Did I-- oh.” He immediately goes from confused to amused when he sees Prompto's grin. “Ticklish, huh?” There's a playful glint in Gladio's eye as he slides his free hand over to grasp Prompto's bony hip, effectively pinning him in place.

“H-hey! Don't you _dare_ !” The blonde warns, swiveling his head to face Gladio again and giving him a hard glare. But his threat falls on deaf ears as Gladio leans forward and nuzzles into the side of his neck. The sound that comes out of Prompto would have mortified him if he wasn't busy flailing under Gladio's unfair ticklish assault. “Y-you _prick_ !” Prompto squeaks, trying to tuck his chin into his chest and simultaneously free his hands from under himself so that he might put up _some_ kind of fight. Gladio is quick to move his free hand into Prompto’s hair, pulling just hard enough to expose more of his neck. He just barely hears the choked moan from the smaller boy.

But of course, all of Prompto's squirming is in vain considering his assailant has double his bodyweight in pure muscle. Gladio guffaws, continuing his merciless nuzzling despite the blonde's valiant battle cries. Tears begin to well up at the corners of Prompto's eyes, not from fear or pain, just from his ruckus laughing. Still, Gladio takes notice and immediately stops, that anxious look coming over his face again as he pulls back.

“Shit, I didn't-- did I hurt you?” Gladio asks quickly, worriedly. He loosens his grip on Prompto's waist and pulls his other hand out of his tousled hair, hesitating to reach forward and cup the blonde’s ruddy cheek.

It takes Prompto a moment to realise that Gladio is looking at him with such intense concern again. He steadies his breathing, looking up with those watery eyes and a casually lopsided smile. “Gladio, _I'm fine_.” The blonde takes this opportunity to roll himself over onto his back so he can face the larger man hovering uneasily over him. “I'm not some porcelain doll. You don't have to ask me every two seconds if I'm okay.”

Gladio's worry subsides, but his expression is still stiff, uncertain. He looks like he wants to step away, like he needs to take a deep breath and collect himself. Maybe this was a bad idea? What if he actually hurts Prompto? They shouldn’t be doing this… But Prompto doesn't want Gladio to leave, not even for a heartbeat. He doesn't want to be left alone, to feel like _he_ fucked things up just by being here, by _existing_. So, without hesitation, Prompto reaches his arms up and hooks them over Gladio's neck. The action seems to take the larger man by surprise, and he nearly collapses onto the blonde, eliciting an amused giggle.

“Prom, I'm sorry. I just--” Gladio begins, but falters. He can feel that Prompto is holding his breath from where he has nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Gladio lets out a sigh, allowing himself to melt into the smaller boy's embrace and bury his own face into the soft curve of his shoulder. “I don't want to fuck this up. I'm not really sure… I don't know what I'm doing, or what I'm _supposed_ to do.”

There's a moment of silence in which Gladio regrets having said anything. But then there's the soft tickling of Prompto exhaling slowly before speaking up, “Just… don't think about it? You've been doing…” There's a pause and a noise of frustration before he continues hastily, “Shit, I'll just say it-- you're fucking amazing. Especially that thing you did with your mouth.” As if to demonstrate what he means, Prompto parts his lips and rasps his hot, wet tongue over Gladio's jaw, earning him a pleased growl that seems to catch them both off-guard. Prompto _needs_ to hear more of those sounds.

Gladio clears his throat, feeling his face warm up and something deep in his gut stir. “Hm, _just_ ‘fucking amazing’? Not even, say, ‘ _absolutely fucking mind-blowing_ ’.” He can feel himself easing back into the mood, satisfied with Prompto's reassurances. There are still butterflies in his stomach, and his heart beats a mile a minute in a near panic. But one deep breath of the boy's delicate citrus scent soothes Gladio just enough.

Prompto giggles and pulls Gladio closer so their chests touch, and they both take in a sharp breath at the contact. “I don't know… maybe you'll have to keep practising and you'll get there.”

“Are you offering to be my test subject?” Gladio tilts his head, peppering airy kisses over Prompto's shoulder and neck. He can taste the boy's sweat and feel goosebumps rise along his flesh.

“Of fucking course I am,” Prompto responds bluntly, his eagerness almost palpable. His voice fades into a quiet moan, rolling his head to the side and offering more of his neck for Gladio to worship.

But the kisses don't stop there. Gladio takes the hint and makes his way to Prompto's jaw while his hand seeks out the boy's hair again, grabbing a fistful and tugging gently. Prompto is all airy breaths, shy glances, flustered cheeks. The sight makes Gladio want to overpower him, see just how pathetically he can make the boy whimper, if he can force Prompto to cry and beg to be fucked. He wants to dominate and control and make Prompto come with shattered moans, over and over and over relentlessly until he's too tired and he passes out in Gladio's arms. And then, Gladio wants to curl around Prompto's vulnerable sleeping body, pull the boy close and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and snores.

Prompto notices the dazed look on Gladio's face as he abruptly ceases his trail of kisses. The gawking makes Prompto uneasy, so he moves his head to lightly kiss Gladio's nose in an attempt to bring him back to reality. He pulls back to see the larger man grinning and earns himself a hurried peck on the mouth. Considering those lips were just on his ass doing rather lewd things not too long ago, Prompto is more embarrassed by a kiss on the mouth than he ought to be.

“You're so cute,” Gladio coos, resting his forehead against Prompto's. After a deep breath, he's calmed his appetite -- for now. The last thing he wants is to scare away his new lover on their first night. Maybe another time…

“Sh-shut up. I'm not cute -- I'm manly as hell,” Prompto insists. He sticks out his lip in a defiant pout, but his eternal blush betrays him.

“I never said you weren't. You're cute in a _super_ manly way,” Gladio chuckles. He can see the gears turning in Prompto's head as he opens his mouth for another quip, so Glaido silences him. This time, however, he's much less gentle, going straight for sucking Prompto's lip between his teeth and nibbling to draw out a shocked moan. The sound goes straight to his groin, and he growls in response before capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. It’s all teeth and spit and filthy groans until they find a rhythm, until Gladio is able to reign himself in and settle for not trying to swallow Prompto whole. When they pull away, they’re both gasping for air, their warm bodies pressed against each other and Gladio’s growing erection digging into Prompto’s thigh.

“S-so… are you--?” Prompto huffs out between breaths. He avoids eye contact, timid in his desire to have Gladio take him. He can only hope that his body is able to convey what he wants.

Gladio swallows hard, piecing together what Prompto needs through his intense blush, how he arches against him, by the sound of his stifled moans. Wide auburn eyes glance down between their bodies, to where his erect cock is trapped between them. But, just above there, is the mess of golden curls hiding Prompto’s wet folds -- the foreign place Gladio has never explored. He takes in a deep breath before letting his hand slide down Prompto's flat stomach, puffing out a small gasp when he discovers just how wet Prompto already is. There’s hesitation in his movements, and the smaller boy squirms impatiently. Gladio wants to pull back and apologise, because this is all so new and weird and he’s terrified of messing things up. But then, there’s a smaller hand wrapping around his knuckles. Gladio tenses and quickly glances up to see Prompto looking down with his lip between his teeth and his brows knitted in concentration. The smaller boy quivers as he guides Gladio’s large fingers to his clit, gasping hotly when their destination is reached. Gladio has absolutely no idea what he's supposed to do. Sure, he's been through mandatory anatomy classes, but Prompto's body is like some far away fantasy land for all he knows.

“J-just… rub it. Gently. Like this, okay?” Prompto instructs Gladio sheepishly. His voice is a mere whisper, and something about hearing the blonde sound so bashful doing something like this is a major turn-on for Gladio.

Without a word, Gladio nods his understanding and follows Prompto’s advice. He begins to move, and he immediately feels Prompto shudder under his ministration. Gladio can just barely hear the blonde cursing under his breath as he closes his eyes. He licks his lips, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. He continues to slowly run the pad of his finger over Prompto’s clit, drinking up every moan and tremble he drags out of the boy. Gladio is too busy watching the blonde that he doesn’t notice Prompto moving to touch him in return until his shaft is encircled by a welcoming warmth.

“A-ah, _shit_ ,” Gladio grunts, instinctively rutting up into Prompto’s grasp and forgetting what he was doing. He leans forward, resting his forehead against Prompto’s as his breathing comes in laboured pants. He looks down to spot a satisfied curl to the boy’s lips.

“S’good?” Prompto asks coyly, making eager eye contact. He only begins to move his hand once Gladio gives a brisk nod, loving how such a simple movement of his wrist contorts the other man's face in pleasure. “How… how good?” Prompto encourages after a few weak pumps. He’s trying to take back some of the control and stave off his own impending orgasm. It’s amazing how quickly a good ass-eating gets him riled up.

“Really good. But you need to tighten your grip. And add some saliva.” Compared to Prompto’s shy direction, Gladio is extremely confident in what he wants and even sounds kind of demanding. But Prompto seems to like that. He lets out a low hum before removing his hand, bringing it to his mouth to messily lick over his palm, all while managing to hold eye contact. Gladio groans, imagining that tongue rasping over his cock like that. He squeezes his eyes shut as the boy’s small fingers wrap around him once more. Prompto’s hold is more assertive this time, and he slides his palm up and down Gladio’s entire length. It leaves the larger man groaning breathlessly.

“H-hey… don’t forget about me,” Prompto whines, clenching his fist around Gladio for emphasis. Gladio hisses and feels himself leak, from the boy’s grasp or whimper, he’s not sure. Probably both.

“Fuck-- sorry, hun.” Gladio is quick to resume his attention to Prompto’s clit, not wanting to be shown up or disappoint his lover. His mind is foggy with lust, focusing on his own climax, but he tells himself that he needs to make the blonde come too -- preferably first.

“S-still good?” Prompto urges, and Gladio is suddenly able to put two and two together with a smug grin.

“Prom, hun, you’re doing fucking amazing,” Gladio murmurs huskily, pressing his lips into Prompto’s hair. He can feel the boy quiver under him and hear his breath hitch in his throat. “Yea, just like that. You’re so good at this, Prom. You make me… fffuuck, it feels great.”

Prompto’s hips begin to move in tandem with Gladio’s attention. The larger man gains some confidence in his actions and allows his fingers to venture further downward, deeper between Prompto’s folds. He easily slips one digit inside the boy and is rewarded with a surprised moan. He can feel Prompto’s deliciously wet heat constricting around him and it takes every ounce of his strength to not come right there. Gladio takes in a deep, steadying breath, and pulls his finger out with a filthy noise, returning to rubbing at Prompto’s clit. Gladio listens closely to Prompto’s moans, using them as a cue to go faster or slower or move in a different way. They’re both a sweaty panting mess by now, with Prompto desperately squeezing and twisting his hand around Gladio’s thick cock. Neither of them wants to be the first to orgasm, but it’s clear that Prompto will be the loser here -- or winner, depending on how they look at it.

“There you go, just like that, Prom. You’re doing so good. You’re so fucking hot,” Gladio continues his praises, hearing Prompto whimper in return. “Yea, come for me, hun. I know you’re close. Go on.”

And just like that, Prompto finds himself insanely close to the edge. The pressure is so hot and intense in his abdomen that he thinks he might explode. He’s right there, looking over the edge one second before he willingly throws himself off of it. Prompto seizes up, his face scrunching up in fierce concentration before his lips part and he cries out Gladio’s name and he’s trembling and breathing hard. He really didn’t want to be first, but how can he complain when Gladio is there to hold him tight and ride him through it. The boy bucks his hips and arches his back, trying to get Gladio to stop rubbing relentlessly against his clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his sensitive nerves and making it increasingly harder to catch his breath. When was the last time he had an orgasm that good? Probably never in his life. All too soon, Prompto is coming down from his high and is left a panting, sweaty mess. If he felt light-headed before, he might as well be passed out now.

“So?” Gladio speaks up, a rather conceited tone to his voice. Prompto opens his eyes to glare at him, but doubts how effective his effort is. “I guess I’m pretty good at this.”

Prompto lets out a half-assed snort, rolling his eyes and wanting to make a comment about how he had to direct Gladio on what to do. Instead, he repositions his hand on Gladio’s cock and resumes his pumping, deciding that he will get his point across better this way. The larger man takes in a sharp breath before chuckling and noting how impatient Prompto is. The blonde narrows his eyes and smirks dangerously, reaching down his other hand to cup at Gladio’s balls. If he wants impatient then he’ll get it. Gladio groans loudly and thrusts into the tight circle of Prompto’s hand, obviously close to his own climax.

“ _Please_ , Gladdy, come for me,” Prompto whines quietly, looking up through his lashes to see the wide-eyed hungry look in Gladio’s face before he’s falling over the edge.

Gladio’s entire body tenses up and his cock throbs almost painfully as he's painting white sticky streaks across Prompto’s stomach. He groans, sputtering out Prompto’s name and a few more praises while he’s milked dry by a very enthusiastic hand. When he comes back to his senses, he’s collapsed on top of the boy and breathing hard, his head swimming with disgusting images of what he wants to do next time. Gladio can feel how flushed his face is, and he can’t recall the last time he felt so amazing after just being jerked off. That’s all they did, right? There wasn’t even any penetration, no face-fucking, no edging, no bondage or spanking. They only jerked each other off. So, why does he feel so warm and fuzzy and content?

“Gl-Gladio?”

“Hmm?”

“C-can we… can we do this again?” Prompto sounds hesitant, as if he wasn’t just seducing Gladio with his begging a few minutes ago.

“Of course. I just need a little bit to recover,” Gladio replies, pushing himself onto his elbows to look down at Prompto.

“O-oh, I didn’t mean-- it doesn’t have to be tonight yet. Just, like, in general,” Prompto quickly explains, looking surprisingly flustered, but nonetheless, incredibly adorable. “I-I guess we could do it again -- o-once you’re up to it. I j-just--”

Gladio lets out a deep chuckle and leans down to kiss Prompto’s forehead and cheeks. He savours the salty taste of the blonde’s sweat and feels his pride swell with the knowledge that it’s because of him. When he pulls away, those big blue eyes are finally meeting his gaze and something in his chest aches at the sight of the unbridled happiness residing within them. He parts his lips, a damning phrase resting on the tip of his tongue, ready to come crashing out. But, suddenly there’s a small finger pressed against his mouth, silencing him.

“Please… don’t. N-not yet,” Prompto speaks up. His voice is uncharacteristically solemn, and he immediately looks away.

Gladio reaches up to gently pull away Prompto’s hand with no resistance before he moves his palm to cup the blonde’s cheek, angling his face towards him. Disregarding the perplexed look on the boy’s face, Gladio presses their lips together in a tender kiss. When he pulls away, he gives a big smile, much to Prompto’s confusion. “I really like you, Prompto. And I really like the noises you make in bed. So, having said that, I would _really_ like if we keep doing this.” The boy’s mouth falls open in silent surprise, and he scrambles to come up a response, but this time Gladio is pressing a finger against his lips to hush him. “I will worship and love your body from now until you let me say those three words, okay? If it means I have to wait a thousand years, then so be it.”

Prompto can feel his chest aching painfully, staring up through watery eyes as Gladio all but professes his love. He wants to hear those words so badly, he _needs_ to hear them, but there’s a little voice in his head telling him that he _doesn’t deserve_ them. All of his freckles and scars and stretch marks and blaring imperfections aren’t worthy of _love_ \-- especially not from this wonderful man. He breaks eye contact, only to feel Gladio closing the distance between them to kiss at his escaping tears.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t cry. I’m right here with you,” Gladio coos. He rolls over onto his side and pulls Prompto against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller boy. Prompto inhales Gladio’s comforting scent, closing his eyes and cuddling into his massive chest.

A few moments later and Prompto is nearly falling asleep, lulled into tranquility by the sound of Gladio’s soft heartbeat and wonderful body heat. He gently pulls back to look up, checking to see if Gladio has actually fallen asleep. But, instead, he finds those beautiful auburn eyes gazing lovingly down at him. Prompto’s cheeks warm up, and he can’t contain the smile that creeps across his sleepy face.

“What?” Gladio chuckles out, bemused by the expression lighting up Prompto’s features.

The blonde shakes his head and presses his nose between Gladio’s pecs again. “I could die happy here,” he sighs, muffled by the man’s chest. Gladio responds with a kiss to the crown of Prompto's head and squeezes him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> *okay so the title roughly translates to "he possessed piety". but, i absolutely mucked up the first conjugation of the title ("tentas erat pietas") and it's now like three months later and i'm finally fixing it. my latin is SUPER rusty OTL;;


End file.
